


tangerine

by kiholove



Series: kinktober [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: Kihyun wakes unexpectedly in the middle of the night.





	tangerine

Kihyun doesn’t wake immediately; it takes a few long, dreamy moments. 

And at first, he’s only half-aware of what’s happening, his perception trickling in bit by bit, his mind crawling up slowly, heavily from the depths of deep sleep to consciousness, until he’s finally able to piece together the position he’s in, the position _they’re_ in, and then, he’s flushing, face growing red and warm even in the total darkness of their bedroom, his body reacting faster than his mind, blinking as his eyes adjust to the pale stream of moonlight coming in through the window. 

They’re still exactly as they were when they had fallen asleep, warm from their blankets and shared body heat. Hoseok is topless, wearing only boxers, while Kihyun wears one of Hoseok’s large t-shirts and nothing else, their bare legs loosely tangled together beneath the covers. And Hoseok is spooning Kihyun from behind, his thick, muscular arms tightly locked around Kihyun’s waist, his face buried in Kihyun’s hair, his firm chest flush against Kihyun’s back, his pelvis pressed right into Kihyun’s ass. And that, there, is where the problem lies. 

The thing is, Hoseok is still asleep. Kihyun knows this because Hoseok’s breathing is slow and even, his chest rising and falling steadily against Kihyun’s back, and Hoseok is snoring, too, the sounds low and soft just behind Kihyun’s ears, comforting and safe. 

But despite being asleep, Hoseok’s body is very much awake, and very much _excited_. 

Kihyun’s eyes widen, his skin growing hot, tingling all over at the realization that Hoseok is _hard_ , Hoseok’s big, thick cock pressing right into Kihyun’s ass through the fabric of their thin clothing, right into the split between his ass cheeks as Hoseok squeezes Kihyun’s body tighter and tighter in his arms. 

Somewhere way in the back of his mind, Kihyun wonders what Hoseok is dreaming about (or, more accurately, what Hoseok is dreaming about _doing_ ). But at the forefront, Kihyun’s mind is short-circuiting, a mess of sensations all tumbling over each other at once as his own body comes alive, suddenly hypersensitive to every movement his boyfriend makes behind him. 

And now, Hoseok isn’t just hard, he’s _moving_ , rolling his hips forward into Kihyun’s ass and squeezing him even tighter, and Kihyun can feel Hoseok’s heart beating fast and hard against his back, Kihyun’s skin heating up as blood rushes fast all the way down to his fingertips and toes. 

The bed creaks as Hoseok rubs himself against Kihyun’s ass, moaning low and guttural, and Kihyun’s eyes flutter, go half-lidded, and he can feel his entrance quivering with need, achingly empty as he presses back instinctively into Hoseok’s body. 

And it’s almost too much, the feeling of Hoseok’s strong arms around him, and Hoseok’s chest against his back, and Hoseok’s cock hot and leaking against him, Hoseok pressing hard into Kihyun’s back, almost as if to roll Kihyun over onto his stomach and crawl on top of him, not pushing hard enough to actually do it, but the intent, the potential for it is there, and now, Kihyun can’t help but moan softly as Hoseok ruts harder against him, actually slots his cock momentarily between Kihyun’s ass through the thin boxers and t-shirt, and Kihyun squirms pathetically with need, and he’s fully awake but can't help but feel like he’s fallen into a dirty, dirty dream. 

And Hoseok’s hands are traveling up Kihyun’s shirt, squeezing at Kihyun’s belly and palming over Kihyun’s chest and nipples. And Hoseok is starting to fall into a rhythm with each roll of his hips, and it’s then that Kihyun knows for certain that Hoseok must be dreaming of fucking him, and it somehow makes it even hotter, that Hoseok’s subconscious and instincts so easily fall back to fucking him, and Kihyun closes his eyes and lets himself fall into it, too. 

Kihyun sighs out loud, reaches a hand down to stroke himself in time with Hoseok’s thrusts for a few moments until his own cock is fully hard and leaking, hot and sticky with pressure, to the point where it won’t be long now before Kihyun can find release. And Hoseok’s hands are pulling him in again as Hoseok thrusts up and forward, rubbing himself against Kihyun’s ass over and over, breathing audibly, panting, and Kihyun curls forward, pushing his ass back and biting into his lower lip so he won’t scream, coiled tightly and so close _so close_ , just a little bit more... 

Hoseok thrusts against him one last time, particularly powerful, and suddenly, Kihyun is coming, and he can’t help but yell, a warm puddle quickly spilling beneath him onto the sheets, his body shaking, a powerful orgasm rippling through him, rough and wet and intense, and Kihyun rides it out by rubbing his ass against Hoseok’s pelvis until moments later, he feels Hoseok follow, Hoseok finally waking with a broken shout as he comes, his hips shaking and his arms squeezing tightly as he shoots through his boxers, the fabric becoming hot and wet, sticking obscenely to the smooth skin of Kihyun’s lower back. 

And Hoseok is panting hard, groaning and moving around, and Hoseok’s breath is warm and heavy on the back of Kihyun’s neck, sends fire racing up Kihyun’s spine as Hoseok murmurs, wordlessly at first, but soon, it’s Kihyun’s name he’s murmuring, over and over and over again. 

Kihyun breathes slowly as he comes down, as they both come down, then carefully turns in Hoseok’s hold, turns until he’s facing Hoseok and he can curl his arms inward, snuggling close and burying his face in Hoseok’s chest, Hoseok completely out-of-it, half from sleep and half from his orgasm, and Kihyun coos at him to go back to sleep, the two of them both feeling warm and loose, not sure what’s real and what’s just a dream, and soon, Kihyun is drifting off to the sound and feeling of Hoseok’s breathing, his head tucked beneath Hoseok’s chin and Hoseok’s heartbeat slowing and steadying beneath his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
